Jarypt
A mysterious, cold and dark man. Jarypt is of an unknown species and age. Contrary to many Sith who let emotions run free, Jarypt has frozen his and views everything with an analytical and emotionless view. Efficiency is paramount to him, and after that is secrecy. He constantly uses illusions to keep everyone off guard and never shows his face. :Jarypt is often followed by a counterpart known as Neurotic Jarypt. N. Jarypt came from the OOC plane of existence after bending the two too much. He wields various pistols and talks incessantly and nonsensically. Occaisionally, he talks to a friend in the OOC plane, and it appears as if he is speaking to no one at all. He's addicted to mustard and often fires off random shots and causes general mayhem. He's always aware of Stoic(Normal) Jarypt's position but can rarely be convinced to go there. History on Bespin Jarypt surfaced on Bespin as a wanderer with no apparent purpose. After small fights with local bounty hunters, a first major event in including Jarypt was initiated. Two killers, Malice the bounty hunter and Divine Sernine, a senseless killer, teamed up to go on a rampage. Jarypt, seeing the killing as worthless stopped the two. When Azazael, son of Sigilius, appeared, Jarypt reported his presence to the CDDC, whose fleets quickly arrived in orbit. After a massive melee on the platform between Malice, Azazael, Jarypt, and Imperial Knights, Jarypt escaped and powered down the planetary shield. After losing too much blood, he passed out. Mandolorians found Jarypt and took him to their base and treated him. When Jarypt awoke he admitted his Sith alignment to the Mandolorians, who attacked. Jarypt killed 3 before he felled and imprisoned. The Mandolorians questioned him, but Jarypt was secretive and silent. Just before the Mandolorians were all killed, they released Jarypt and left him in a bar. When he came too, he remained as he was, no purpose and no goal. Droids suddenly landed in the city and began to acquire Tibanna gas, and Jarypt's response out of boredom was to inspire many civilians in a near disastrous revolt against them. The droids were eventually pushed back. =The Eden Incident= Eden is Jarypt most devastating toxin yet. After the Infection incident, an event involving powerful zombies in the sewers, Jarypt managed to get his hands on a powerful drug called Death's Veil. The Death's Veil was used as a powerful but dangerous healing agent by the Captain. Jarypt crafted Eden, a very dangerous drug. Eden, when used, made the subject faster and stronger. Depending on the type of Eden injected, the subject could also shoot fire and lightning, heal faster, and hundreds of other things. Jarypt used Eden with a mind-control agent, it drove almost the entire population insane and he used this to relentlessly assault the surviving assortment of Jedi Knights. Jarypt, however, remained as efficient as possible and deployed small Girls to gather Eden and store it in themselves, eventually returning it to Jarypt's headquarters. These girls were invincible but highly sought after by those who just wanted more Eden. Jarypt guarded the girls with monstrous machines called Protectors. With thick, metallic arms, legs and body, and half-domes with yellow dots spaced over it in place of heads, the Protectors were deadly, wielding weapons such as huge drills, flamethrowers, and rail guns, they were extremely defensive and given a wide berth by all who tread the city at that time. They were Jarypt's ace in the hole to combat the encroaching Knights. Jarypt's lair was eventually triangulated. Ricky Bolt sent an agent, Lyn'Sienn, to investigate. Jarypt, however, forced her down to the ground and to his office. After a short conversation, Jarypt used his most powerful mental attack. He used his mind bending abilities to rip every happy thought out of her head. The ones he couldn't dislodge he corrupted with hate and rage. He deposited Lyn'Sienn away from his base. Ricky recovered her and asked for Captain's aid, but he was heavily beset by Insane. Eventually, another attack was mounted by Endor, a Sith turning Jedi, Captain, and Picas Dixon, a young Jedi. Jarypt, however, was alerted when they changed the angles of his cameras. When they burst into his office, a harmless Insane was in his place babbling nonsense. Before they could leave, the room sealed. Captain was trapped outside the door, Endor and Dixon were trapped inside. The room began to fill with cyanide gas and the trio rushed to get the door open. The Captain managed to blow a hole in the door to vent the gas out, and Endor and Dixon escaped when the Insane accidentally babbled passwords to the door. They escaped, but 3 Protectors were waiting on floor 1. All three were driven near death by these beasts, but when Spite, Endor's Krayt Dragon, and the Captain's men arrived the tables turned and the Protectors were slain. The three escaped, but so did Jarypt. The Blood King Things grew increasingly complicated when the Blood King showed up. The Blood King was a 50 foot tall dragonish man that drank the blood of mortals for nourishment. Briefly, Jarypt allied with his enemies to defeat the Blood King, but afterward he dueled Reborna Ruin. After both were seriously injured, both retreated to recover. This began their rivalry that would burn for the duration of the events on Bespin. Reconstruction Bespin was reconstructed after many weeks and Jarypt was forced to be pardoned because of lack of evidence. Jarypt, however, remained reclusive. He avoided the Drunken Rancor, the Captain's trademark bar, as the guild he commanded still held animosity towards him. The Sword During the Eden incident, Jarypt came into possession of Endor's Sith Sword after Endor abandoned it for a Jedi saber. The Sword proved receptive towards emotions though and gathered enough to become sentient. Slowly it grew with intelligence. It attempted to manipulate Jarypt to limited success. Jarypt primarily used the Sword as a weapon against Reborna, destroying much of the city. Jarypt disappeared for a long while, and returned without the sword. Disappearance and Grey Jedi Council Jarypt disappeared without a trace for an extended period of time. He reappeared later at the Gray Jedi Council, discovering Reborna Ruin's grave and the city of approximately 20,000 citizens was infected by a virus akin to that of the Infection in the sewers. After assisting Divine Sernine(Jarypt was not aware of his identity at the time) and Nyyrikki Tuoni in destroying the Infection, Jarypt disappeared once again. Tynna Jarypt later appeared on Tynna, called there by the Force. He discovered all of his nemesis' resident on the planet. Jarypt remained there in a haughty cease fire with the others on the planet. When he the Force cry out from Corvala, he went off to investigate. Corvala Corvala's population had been turned into zombies by a vampire named Vampirius Bloodletter. Jarypt fought zombies upon zombies, seeking the source of the infection. Endor arrived and beat him to it capturing Bloodletter. Jarypt detonated a thermo-nuke under the city and decimated it. Near death after a battle with another vampire, Jarypt found himself in a completely white area, presumably a transfer area to the after life. Jarypt conversed with a friend from his ancient past and returned to the living plane. Jarypt was reappeared on Tynna, very much alive. He remained on Tynna for a very long time, and in the process incited a massive revolt in the city of Lutris. In the midst of this, evil Krayt Dragons released by Divine Sernine attacked, and Jarypt used his revolt to aid Endor in destroying them. Returning to Outer Haven, Jarypt also attack Divine Sernine's stronghold and engaged Divine and Reborna. Both retreated and Jarypt escaped a base on the verge of self-destruct and immediately had to fight the Yuuzhan Vong, who had landed in the area and were raiding Outer Haven. Eventually forcing away the Vong and Divine, Tynna returned to peace and Jarypt left it to inspire anarchy on other planets across the galaxy. Anarchy Jarypt caused massive anarchy on Coruscant, inciting the Under City against the Upper, and creating an army that burned down almost all of the Palace District while massacring countless civilians. While armies tried to evac civvies, Seras Victoria and her small squad of highly trained SWAT officers tried to track down Jarypt, but when Victoria was overwhelmed by the death around her the officers split off into the Under City in ragtag panic. The fire finally burned itself out, and all those who had any interest in fighting were killed. Seras resurfaced briefly and was attacked by Jarypt, but saved by an Underworlder she had encountered just before everyone broke apart. The underworlder was killed and Seras disappeared, as well as Jarypt... =Further Anarchy incidents= Since Coruscant, Jarypt has wandered the galaxy, spreading chaos and killing as many people as possible by inspiring rebellion. =Standards= Jarypt's old society maintains standards that Jarypt still follows today out of habit and some out of necessity. 1. Do not give your First Name out lightly in conversation. A level of trust must be established first. 2. None shall know you Second(Last) Name but family and those absolutely dearest to you above all others. No one knows Jarypt's last name. 3. Giving out Names too quickly results in suspicion, and giving a false Name spawns haughtiness and hostility. =Achievements= A Story Is Worth a Thousand Posts ANARCHY! (Many, many times) A spawn from hell Dawn...it's finally dawn (Though it didn't do much to stop the bloodletting) If that's the way you want it... Get down with the sickness He's everywhere Hey...I remember you... It fits perfectly Like talking to a brick wall There is no spoon The Buried Past Category:Characters